Blissful Illusions
by Burresor
Summary: With the Hellsing Organization at the brink of destruction, confined within her cell, Integra does some reminessing. Yet....in the midst of that....what illusions will the proud Hellsing Organization leader entertain?
1. Chapter I: Reminisence

Chapter I: Reminiscence

"I would like to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Have you ever thought of asking me to drink your blood? Have you ever thought of mixing your blood with mine?" His words...masculine as well as taunting could be heard even now as she sat quietly within the confinement of the small enclosed room that served as her prison. A hot meal as it had the night before lingered on a burgundy clothed table. Dim candlelight flickered from the slowly melting ivory candles that were a means of decor as well as light for the cell room. On the fairly hard mattress of the single bed where she sat, her brilliant sapphire eyes gazed intently in the direction of the wall across from her almost partially as if expecting of something, if not as if in the deepest of thoughts.

"I have received orders from her majesty." Integra recalled herself responding to him as they had stood within some of the darker corridors of the Hellsing family home. Such had been the last day she had lingered within those walls before the coming of the vile abomination Incognito, the betrayal of an organization member, and the disbanding of the Hellsing Organization as a whole. In what would have seemed a fleeting moment the world upon which she had been born had been turned upside down and had vanished. Yet, she remained as it would seem she always had even in the most dire of times. After all the loss, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was not counted amongst the casualties of the once proud Hellsing Organization. Even within the silence of the empty room, she could hear Alucard's laughter from that day as he had mocked her.

"Would you like a taste of my blood before you go?" Those had been some of the last words the two of them had exchanged when they had been truly alone. A faint gleam lingered within her almond shaped spheres as her gaze ventured toward the burning candlelight of the candlestick that lingered on the small table. As always Alucard had been jesting as well as confident. Some things never changed, even if few. Though in truth, she very much doubted and lacked the loss of determination that the Hellsing family would cease to exist entirely. Their work was not yet finished. She had not graced him with answer. Even now she could not give him an answer were he to have called upon her again with such idle bantering.

No matter, the first priority was to pick up the pieces and move on. She knew not the hour... though the pressing darkness of the cell in which was not present during the daylight hours brought about the certainty of the promise of nightfall. Many a night since the losses of Ferguson amongst various other casualties of the Hellsing family had left her deprived of sleep. Her eyes were heavy. The thin stem of a partially burning cigar lingered in between the thumb and forefinger of her right hand as she brought the butt to be smashed into a small pewter ashtray on the nearing end table. Lowering herself, she lay back on the thin matted bed. The monocle of which often lingered just above the bridge of her nose on over one of her azure eyes rested  
next to the ashtray.

Long pale golden colored hair fell in tresses onto the sheets of her hard bed. A suit of olive green accompanied by a white buttoned blouse and matching green tie covered the lithe, petite  
curvatures of Sir Integra's frame. Bandages still lingered around the swan like curve of her neck. Faint hints of dried blood that once held a crimson hue now resembled more of a deep  
burgundy like that of the table cloth where her meals were placed. Two ivory buttons of her blouse were loosened allowing some of the cool air of the cell to cool her body as well as allowed some of the tension in her body to ease.

Her breathing slowed. Sleep too soon followed. A journey then ensued...one of which even Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing would not have expected...not even in her wildest dreams.


	2. Chapter II: Life Is But A Dream

Chapter II: Life Is But A Dream

She ran, much like she had to have done in her youth. The soft as well as rapid clicking of her boots upon the stone floor of the dungeons within the Hellsing home. It was like a hurried flight into the past...her past. It had been the very same corridor in which her racing heart as well as heavy footfall had brought her years ago. The same in which had brought her to him...the same that had brought her to Alucard. She had been perhaps no more than thirteen then. A young girl ever fearful for her life, seeking only to find shelter, a means of sanctuary from the reach of her greedy uncle. Her breathing was ragged, much like it had been then. Her heart throbbed with anticipation more so than fear as her slender fingertips came to touch the very same door in which she had opened then to plunge into darkness. Only now...there was no stairs.

She fell...seemingly endlessly at first. The emptiness around her was unending. It was when her descent finally came to cease that the darkness ended as images of crimson came to fall before her eyes. Pain wracked her right leg as she struggled to rise to her feet. The dampness that lingered just above the slender curve of her knee only added to the screaming of her leg which throbbed beneath her weight. Her fingertips trailed along the wall almost as if seeking something to latch onto so as to better enable her to draw herself up.

"Humans are so easily manipulated wouldn't you agree? " His voice brought her eyes to search the bleak familiar room into which she had fallen. A chilling air lingered about her as she felt a gloved hand place itself upon her waist. Her knee pulsed even as the weight of her body was shifted. Sir Hellsing's expression was vacant despite the racing of her heart. "Your orders?" She heard him inquire. His arms encompassing her lithe frame so that it was drawn up toward his chest. Her legs were bent so that she was cradled up against the male vampire. Her pale azure eyes narrowed as if to indicate the obvious. To this Alucard answered with a chuckle and wry smirk.

"Spare me your antics Alucard." Her eyes closed briefly so as to perhaps allow herself the ability to try to forget the pain that persisted to claim her right leg. Drawing up her left hand only to dig her fingertips into the pocket of her olive petticoat she brought out a single cigar of which she placed between her lips. The same hand then ascended to venture once more into the same pocket to retrieve a lighter. "Have Walter see to it that the required care is given." Silence served as response. His footsteps brought them further into the darkness. She could see not where they went. Nor could Integra ascertain as to whether or not they were just walking about in circles. She smelled scents of blood, ash, as well as decay upon him. Alarmingly such disturbing aromas did not discomfort her. Then...she had been into a world surrounded by death.

"Your accomodations." The male vampire purred as he brought her into her bedroom. The soft midnight blue sheets melded into her lithe frame as she was deposited upon them. His ivory fangs were flashed at her with an almost devilish charm. Integra felt her body tense very slightly as Alucard's left forefinger trailed down her right leg only to brush gently against the dampness of her knee in which scarlet fluids had begun to stain her olive slacks. Integra felt the cigar fall from her lips. Her blue grey eyes widened a moment later.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" She asked completely neglecting the fallen cigar which still burned faintly. Her breath caught within her throat then as she felt it...the pull of her pant leg as it was drawn up to reveal a smooth slender porcelain calve. The thud of her boots soon followed. A soft gasp protruded from her lips then as the unexpected happened and Alucard's mouth lowered to softly kiss her blood stained flesh.


	3. Chapter III: Temptation

Chapter III: Temptation

Her eyes closed and her body melted deeper into the sheets beneath her. A deep breath was drawn at the feeling of Alucard's cold lips on her bare skin. His mouth nonetheless burned on her flesh causing her cheeks to flush slightly, which in turn brought her head to turn away from him. Her glacial eyes averting themselves from him altogether. Her lips though slightly parted from their thin line that usually showed her indifference however, spoke no words. Perspiration formed on her brow.

"Al..Alu..Alucard..." Sir Hellsing managed to utter. All other words though were claimed by a deafening silence which followed.  
She could not speak. All she could do was lay there with his lips on her skin, tasting her blood much like they had all those years ago. He tore not into her flesh. Nor did he drink of her though her blood surely had begun to stain his lips. The wound in her leg stung. The softness of Alucard's kisses on her calve brought her infliction to burn. Though nothing likely could have burned more fiercely than her cheeks were she to have not been so determined to maintain her composure.

Though he spoke not a word, she could hear him speak to her again. The same question in which she came to ask herself sometimes when there was not but the silence and the very dead of night. "Have you ever thought of asking me to drink your blood? Have you ever thought of mixing your blood with mine?" Those words seemed to repeat themselves over and over within her mind as his lips affectionately lingered on her bare leg. "Mixing your blood with mine..." Though his lips could not move so she could hear them, the low and inviting tone in which those words had once been spoken to her was drawing her as it had before. It was maddening.  
Alucard's lips hovered over the bare flesh of her leg. Her infliction still stung with a fury. Her own breathing was fairly shallow.

"Your orders master..." She heard him whisper then. A deafening silence lingered as no words came to escape Hellsing's mouth. It was not a common reaction for Integra. She felt the mouth of the male vampire venture very slightly upward. This in turn, brought her breath to draw short. Goosebumps formed along her exposed calve ever upward to her thigh. The vampire's mouth on her skin was stirring her. The sensation was not one she would have inwardly spoke of want for it to stop. Her lips parted, but again nothing escaped from them. This in turn, only brought a wry smirk to linger on Alucard's mouth. He had yet to cease still in his menstrations, for his hands as well as lips persisted to make a path up her leg. With veiled eyes she lay. Lips parted, but speachless.

A low chuckle protruded from Alucard's lips. "Do you want to drink my blood?" There was a slight air of mockery within his words.  
However also too within them lingered that haunting tone of seduction. The invitation was one he had given before, and one she found he would extend to her time and time again. It was as if it were all a game to him. Then...perhaps it was. An endless game of which the two of them seemed to play.

Her mouth opened once more. Her lips trembling slightly in response even as the male vampire's cold, death like hands brought her pant leg to rise further revealing one of her fair porcelain thighs. Alucard's mouth not long after placed itself there, kissing the exposed skin as he had her calve. A fleeting moan finally emitted from her lips in answer.

"Damn...Damn you Alucard!" Integra whispered. To this he merely replied with a devious smile, that was handsome and as undeniable as sin.

"Damn me..." He mused. "Damn me to what, to hell?"


End file.
